In My Life
by Moonys.Marauderette
Summary: This story's about Remus Lupin and his years at Hogwarts. It's in Remus' point of view. It's a love story above all. He knows how it feels to love someone so deeply it hurts. But when he finds something out about his love his future becomes cloudy.Review!
1. Chapter 1

What is it that constitutes a great love story: Comedy? Tragedy? Loosing each other? Being reunited? Maybe it's a little of all of those qualities and possibly more that goes into making a love story truly great. It is easy for people to say that they'll be able to handle love when they find it knocking at their door. But how can people say that without knowing how it feels to be so deeply in love with one person that you'll do anything for them? How can people assume they know how to handle both loving someone and gaining so much as well as loving someone and loosing so much?

My name is Remus Lupin and I know of both feelings and it is time I get all of these thoughts and feelings out so I can begin the long, slow process of moving on. I have loved someone so deeply a part of her will always be with me. So now I will put my quill to parchment and write out our story. Some parts will be happy, some will undoubtedly be tragic, but it has to be this way. It will always be this way. So without further ado here is our story.

I suppose starting at the beginning of our story would be a good thing. It was my first train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was excited at the prospect of meeting knew people and learning new things. I wasn't obsessing – like some - over what house I would get into and I wasn't worried about who the "cool" people where going to be, I was –however- worried that people wouldn't accept me. I am, as it were, a werewolf. At that point in my life, not many people knew that, just my immediate family, really. I was scared that no one would want to be my friend, or worse yet, that people would become my friend, and then find out and leave me. I was a very insecure child. But all my insecurities vanished when I saw her for the first time on the platform.

I immediately was floored; I think my mouth even dropped slightly. Her dark chestnut colored hair with its natural streaks of blonde perfectly blended in it was down and hanging just below her shoulders. I watched her run a hand through it as she looked more confident than I would ever feel on a day like this. She was talking with two girls that she had either just met or had known forever. It was hard to tell, they looked like they were having a good time, though. Her ice blue eyes where positively sparkling with amazement and happiness as a smile played on her lips. A smile I will not soon forget, you see, that is one memory that I have embedded into my brain. Of course, I didn't say anything to her, I was standing off to the side, and she was enjoying her conversation. Then again, why would I have said anything? I had always been shy and girls where not my strong point. So I watched her board the train with her two friends, as I stood there.

During the train ride that day I met Sirius Black, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew. We hit it off really well, and my insecurities vanished for a few fleeting moments, just like when I had seen my girl, though I would never admit to anyone that I thought her mine after seeing her once. One thing that still makes me smile when thinking about our first train ride together is when a very annoyed looking upperclassman tried to get us out of our compartment. We stood our ground, arguing that there was only one of him and four of us. He stalked off muttering something about "bloody little marauders". The name stuck. We were the marauders, and we decided that day we would be remembered throughout the school. Slightly arrogant of us but we were only eleven.

After the marauder incident an elderly witch came around with the sweets cart. James, Sirius and I went out to see what she had as Peter stayed in the compartment reading the latest edition of some magazine or another. Forgive me, but my memories of him are faded and I do not rack my brain to try and remember either. We realized – after hearing a lot of giggling - we were not the only ones spending our sickles on sweets at this point. There was the girl I had seen before, a friend of hers with deep blue eyes and brown hair, and another friend with fierce red hair and remarkable green eyes. Sirius and James being much bolder then I would ever be, saw this as a great opportunity to try out their flirting abilities.

"Why, hello ladies." James said flashing them a smile as he ran his hand through his already messy hair for an added effect. I watched as the girl with red hair held back a snicker. If James saw the snicker it didn't do anything to his confidence. I slightly admired that, though I would never admit that to anyone.

"How has your ride to Hogwarts been going thus far, girls?" Sirius added, and I'm pretty sure that's the moment I knew they would be inseparable. The girl with deep blue eyes looked repulsed. "How rude of us, James, we didn't even introduce ourselves, I'm Sirius, this is James and our quiet friend over here is Remus." He said teasing me slightly, but I didn't mind. It was true; I did tend to be quiet.

"This is Lily," The girl whom I saw before said pointing to the redhead, "This is Sam," she said pointing to the one with features similar to herself. "And I'm Lys." Lys: That was such a different name, but I loved it the first time I heard it. Lys had an easy smile as she looked from Sirius to James and then eventually her eyes wandered to meet mine, I looked away immediately.

"It's nice to meet you lovely ladies." James said charmingly, "What house do you think you'll be in?" He asked casually, leaning against the compartment door. This was obviously the wrong thing to say by the looks he was getting from Lily. From this moment on it was clear they were either going to loathe each other for seven years or end up married.

"I don't see how that matters. You'd be judging us before you even knew us." Lily said coolly, her green eyes flashing. "For all you know we could be headed into Slytherin." She finished up with a slight nod of her head that came off slightly challenging.

"No way, I've seen the people they put into that house," Sirius said honestly. "There is no way that three sweethearts of girls - like yourselves - would be so mean you would be put into that house." He said fairly. At this point no one knew that his family had all been in Slytherin, so quite honestly, he would know about what types go into that house.

"See you're judging us on our looks already!" Sam snapped at Sirius. Her arms crossed over her chest as she looked him dead in the eyes. "For all you know we could be so evil you have no idea what you're getting into." She said defiantly. But the look that Lys and Lily exchanged showed she was lying.

"I am not judging you that was meant to be a compliment!" Sirius said getting defensive. He returned her glare. "And I'm not sure about Lys and Lily, was it? But you sure seem evil enough!" He said hotly.

"How rude!" Lily said shaking her head. James had gone to say something but she just put her hand up to silence him. "Boys!" Lily and Sam said in unison exasperatedly as they turned to go back to their compartment, obviously agitated by what had happened.

Sirius and James shook their heads and went back to our compartment apparently no longer in the mood for chocolate or lollies. It wasn't hard to see that they were – in fact – pleased with themselves. I figured I'd hear about this later in the compartment. But right now I was more interested in Lys. It was just Lys and I standing there, I felt my palms get sweaty as I worked up the nerve to say something while she asked for some ice mice and something else that was probably going to Lily and Sam since they had walked away without getting anything.

"Sorry bout that, they are harmless I swear." I said trying to make up for what Sirius and James had said. Also because I knew that if I didn't talk to her I'd be disappointed in myself. I watched her as she shook her head slightly her soft smile returning to her face.

"Don't worry about it, Remus." She said honestly. I was surprised and pleased that she had remembered my name. I liked hearing her say it. "And there's nothing wrong with being the quiet friend, it suits me just fine." She said with a slight grin and then went back to her compartment after she waved slightly at me. I was floored, again.

As I walked back into the compartment after my encounter with Lys I found that I was in a slight daze with everything. Had she been flirting? It seemed an unlikely thing. I knew I wasn't as handsome as James or Sirius, but neither was I as unattractive as Peter. Maybe she was flirting, and that thought made me smile. As I got to the compartment the conversation that was being held seemed almost too predictable.

"I call tibs on that Lily, she's just my type." James said a bit arrogantly as he moved over so I could sit in my original seat next to him and the window. I kept quiet hoping I wouldn't be brought into this.

"You can have her, Sam is great, and I think we'd get along well." Sirius said grinning. I found this insanely ironic since they had been the ones that had literally argued not even five minutes ago. Obviously, by the look on James' face, he found it ironic as well.

"Yes, you two can have arguing matches between classes!" James said in a mock tone of enthusiasm. All of us, excluding Peter, laughed at Sirius' expense. Peter was in his own world since he had missed out on meeting the three girls we where currently talking about. "What about you Lupin? Did that Lys girl strike your fancy?" James asked after the laughter died down I felt my cheeks get red.

"She seems nice." I said quietly, looking out the window for a moment. I turned back to six eyes watching me. It's a very uncomfortable thing, let me tell you.

"No doubt about it she's nice but do you like her?" Sirius said looking at me. The way he said it made me feel even more uncomfortable. He hadn't even beaten around the bush; he just went right for the throat.

"I dunno…" I mumbled. I was never good with girls and telling others how I felt about girls. "Maybe...I don't even know her..." I said continuing to just babble about things I'd rather not have talked about.

"I think that you two would make a nice couple." James said honestly. Peter looked down right lost at this point. Sirius just nodded slightly to what James said. I felt the tops of my ears burn. However, the honesty in his voice made me feel slightly better.

"Shush." I said looking out the window as the rolling green hills and ungodly blue sky danced around outside. My thoughts turned to Lys again as I stayed quiet for a moment.

"He's serious, mate. I saw the way she was looking at you. And then the way you were looking at her. And didn't you just stay out there talking to her?" Sirius asked trying to get this out of me.

"Yes, telling her you two weren't as bad as you made yourselves sound." I shot back at them. I was trying to get the subject off of me and Lys, though it wasn't working to my advantage all that well.

"That's not the point. You two are going to get together here at Hogwarts, I can feel it." James said with a nod of this head. His confidence boosted my spirits but I didn't let that show. Not yet. I had only just met these guys and they were telling me I was going to "get together" with a girl here.

"If you insist..." I said with a sigh closing the subject matter. Peter was once again reading his magazine as James and Sirius started a discussion on the Quidditch World Cup. I just sat there watching out the window and thinking. If I only knew what would come out of my school career at Hogwarts.

Later that night at the sorting ceremony I learned her full name was Lys Calliway as she had been sorted into Gryffindor a few people after Sirius. James, Peter and I were also in the same house along with Lily Evans and Samantha "Sam" Rimes. It felt right that we were all in the same house, I liked it. I couldn't help but smile and blush when Lys had looked my way smiling during the feast. There was something about her, the sparkle in her eyes, the easiness of her smile, the sound of her laughter that made me want to learn more about her. I returned the smile despite my reddened cheeks. Unfortunately that moment ended with Peter spilling something next to me but, I suppose, these things were bound to happen.

The next moment I remember of that day was when we were being escorted to our common room and I accidentally bumped into someone rather roughly. It happened almost too fast and I felt bad so, naturally, I went to apologize. When I turned to see whom I had run into I saw Lys and I couldn't help but smile slightly.

"Sorry bout that, Lys, I didn't mean to." I said quietly, feeling bad I had run into her and that I seemingly smiled about it. I did like saying her name, though.

"Don't worry about it, Remus, no harm done." She said returning the smile to my relief. She stayed near me as she looked around the castle at all the staircases that were currently in motion.

"So you guys weren't in Slytherin after all, I see." I said trying to flirt with her. I'm pretty sure I could have done better but Lys didn't seem to mind, so neither did I.

"No, no we weren't. I'm glad to see that I'll know some people in our house." She said walking next to me. "You guys seem like you're going to be fun to hang around."

"Yes it is a relief that there are people we know with us." I agreed with her. "And James and Sirius should be fun to hang out with." I said figuring that's what she meant.

"I meant you too Remus...don't be so down on yourself, you seem like a nice guy." Lys said honestly with a smile and nod. I was about to respond when I heard a voice calling her name.

"Lys! C'mon!" I heard Sam say from somewhere further ahead in the group. I resented her for that, but the emotion soon passed.

"Sorry, I have to go catch up with them, see you around Remus." She said smiling and going to catch up with Sam and Lily.

I remember being impressed by her and being surprised that she actually talked to me. Lys Calliway had made a stellar first impression on me and as I lay in my bed later that night I couldn't stop thinking about her. My mind was not on classes, professors, other students, or anything of those sorts. My mind was on a certain witch, who was sleeping in the dormitory opposite of mine. And this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but my own ideas, Lys, and Sam. I give all major props to JKRowling.**

**Please review the story, if no one reviews I probably won't keep going with it!  
So if you like it tell me what you think! Review! Review! Review!**

Sitting here now, years later, I wish I could say that Lys and I grew closer over the first years we were in Hogwarts. I wish I could say that we talked constantly and eventually became a couple all in the first year. We didn't. That wasn't our pace. I'm not even sure if you could consider the speed we moved at as a pace. I was especially shy for the first year or two that we were at Hogwarts. And when I say year or two it's no exaggeration.

I would come back to Hogwarts year after year and nothing would change between us. I would always make a vow to myself that "this year would be the year". It never was. Things seldom turned out the way I planned them to. While I came back silently making promises to myself to make Lys mine, Lys came back to school looking better than ever. Year after year I would watch as she came back with a new hair style or a face that showed she was getting older. By third year her uniform started looking very, very good on her; especially her blouse.

I remember watching her in the common room as she would have an animated conversation with Sam or Lily, or both. She never ceased to amaze me how easy her smile came to her lips. She was one of those people who can make you feel better by just looking your way with that smile on her pretty face. Sometimes, when I'm having a particularly hard day I think about her. Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, and I cannot help but feel my lips turn upward.

I'm sure by now I have made myself sound like a stalker to this girl who barely looked my way. This is not true and I apologize for making it seem that way. Just because we never developed a relationship in those first awkward years of Hogwarts does not mean we weren't friends. We would have conversations and take the occasional trip to the library together. Once or twice we were even partners in potions class. I know, I know, it sounds slightly childish and like I was getting excited over nothing, but back then, it was a big deal.

For the most part my time at Hogwarts was either spent, studying, getting into mischief with the Marauders, or worrying about the full moon. The full moon is never a pleasant thing for someone with my...er...condition. I grew up with parents telling me that I should try tobe as normal as possible, that I should try and keep the "monster" inside of me. I know that they meant well, but this lead to a lot of sleepless nights for me when I was younger.

The muggle dictionary defines a monster as an animal or plant of abnormal form or structure, one who deviates from normal or acceptable behavior or character, a threatening force, an animal of strange or terrifying shape. When I looked this up at the tender age of ten, a few days after the word was tossed into the conversation over dinner, I was very upset by it. Is that how I was seen? Was I really a threatening animal that deviates from acceptable behavior? Naturally I knew that when I transformed I lost control, but is that how people would see me when I was in my own skin?

School is hard enough for children, but forchildren with secrets, it's just torture. Between trying to be accepted, worrying over classes, and making sure no one finds out that once a month you have to leave the grounds to transform into a...monster there isn't a lof of time to just sit back and enjoy oneself. I had never told anyone about my lycanthropy before, I wasn't about to tell either. But somehow the Marauders got it out of me. I remember the day all too well.

It was a cloudless day in April, winter was on its way out and spring was rolling in. I had just had just gotten back from my transformation and was up in the dormitory trying to sleep it off, as though it was a hangover. It was a Sunday afternoon and most of the students were outside enjoying the preamble to spring. I had just shut my eyes, feeling sleep take over me when I heard a thumping up the steps and then the door swinging open.

"Lupin, we need to talk!" I heard the seriousness in James' voice as I felt three bodies sit on my bed. I waited a moment than sat up slowly, still feeling weak from the night before.

"Guys, I'm not really feeling up to it right now. You know that I was feeling ill again last night, hence why I stayed in the hospital wing again." I said, using my alibi I had always used.

"Cut the crap, Remus. We know you weren't in there last night." Sirius said looking bored, as he leaned up against the banister of my bed. "We snuck into the hospital wing after hours; it was empty...except for some fourth year Huffelpuff who was projectile vomiting everywhere..." He said looking up at me. I was backed into a corner.

"Oh...well...er..." I stammered. I didn't know what to do. I had never before had to verbally tell someone – let alone three people – that I was a werewolf. What if they didn't want to be friends anymore?

"Come on Remus, it can't be that bad...just tell us. We are your friends after all." Peter said gaining approving looks from James and Sirius. That had to make him feel good, I just shrugged.

"Lupin, you can tell us. If it's this serious we're not going to go around telling anyone." James said looking at me seriously. I could tell that he meant what he had said, I felt slightly reassured.

"Listen, it is serious. I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore after you find out, but please don't tell anyone." I said seriously. Knowing that I could accept them leaving me because of my problem, I could not however accept the entire school finding out about it.

"Stop being dramatic and just tell us." Sirius said with a sigh looking up at me. I took a moment before I started. I was nervous and it just felt weird telling them.

"I...I'm a werewolf. Have been for a few years now..." I said just getting it over with. I looked down ashamed of what I turned into every month. I didn't want to see their faces when the shock subsided and they realized I was a monster.

"Brilliant!" James said under his breath almost instantly. I was confused; didn't he know how horrible it was? "Remus, why did you think we were going to cut and run?"

"Don't you guys realize how dangerous it is...to be talking with me, to be friends with me? I'm a werewolf! As in once a month, last night in fact, I go and change into a horrible creature!" I said seriously, trying to make them realize what I went through.

"Don't you realize that we are your friends no matter what? I don't see how talking to you now is all the dangerous, I mean what you become doesn't dictate how you are the rest of the month! We're not going anywhere Lupin. You are stuck with us!" Sirius said honestly. He was a strong believer in being friends no matter what; he would never go against a friend. I appreciated him for that.

"There has to be a way we can come and be with you during you're transformations...you know, to make it better." James said looking towards the sky as if trying to find the answers in the canopy.

"Woah, I draw the line there! You can't! It's too dangerous...I'm too dangerous." I said honestly. There was no way I was going to let them come with me. I wasn't about to risk biting any of them.

"No...We're going to figure something out, and then we'll really be together all the time. Just give us time Remus..." Sirius said defiantly.

There was no getting them away from the idea. Soon after that they figured out that if they could try and become animagi then they could come with me on the full moons. However, you needed to be of age to become one, unless you did it illegally; which eventually they did. But that's a story for another day. I fear that I have strayed too far from the cause of this story to begin with.

As I was saying before Lys and I had quite a few conversations, and after each of them I would feel better. I would feel like there really was a chance between us. We were alike in so many ways it was scary at times. Whether we talked about a class, professor, or Quidditch match, we would always find something to laugh about even when our conversations would get intense and intoxicating. Lys was a very intelligent person and it showed in every way imaginable.

It always seemed to amaze me at how understanding Lys could be. She was quiet by nature but her personality was louder than any words could express. She was sympathetic to the younger kids when they would get picked on, but she also knew how to fit in with the older students as well. I think that's because of her two elder brothers that were in Hogwarts for a few years with us. Either way she really knew how to mesh with others and yet stand out incredibly.

There is one time that has always and will always stand out in my mind. I think it was the first time when I could actually throw the world love into my thought process where Lys was concerned. It was during our fourth year, October I believe. It was one early rainy Saturday morning and I had just gotten back into the common room after a night full of pain and suffering. It was – of course – the night after the full moon. I couldn't even make it to the dorms, I collapsed onto the couch. This was about a year before the guys became illegal animagus' so I was still riding solo on the full moons.

I soon realized that since it was still early and due to the rain most students would not be up until way later. Rain does make people sluggish so I knew I'd be safe for at least an hour or so. My clothes were damp and I looked down to see a huge gash on my arm that was still bleeding. I had no idea how it had gotten there, I must have scratched myself during the full moon. This was something that happened often, unfortunately, if you don't believe me I have plenty of scars to prove it. I was trying to clean up my arm when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I felt myself begin to panic slightly.

I instantly relaxed when I saw Lys come down the stairs. She was wearing muggle clothes – jeans and a sweater and her hair was down. Yes, I can still remember her outfit. I was slightly shocked to see that she was up already; she must have felt the same way judging by the look on her face. She smiled softly and walked over to me, she hadn't seen my arm yet.

"Good morning Remus, you're up ear- Remus what happened to your arm?" She asked looking genuinely upset. She sat down next to me on the couch and we were definitely close, our thighs were touching and I could smell the clean scent of her shampoo. I found it hard to concentrate for a moment or two.

"Oh...it's nothing I just cut it on something. It'll be fine..." I said, feeling bad that I had to lie to her about it when she looked so worked up over my injury. I tried to cover it up, but she just pushed my hand out of the way. She had started to roll up my tattered sleeve. The feeling of her warm skin on mine put there so freely was simply electrifying.

"Nothing? Remus, this is really deep, here let me help you bandage it up." She said honestly, she looked over at me, holding out a hand for me to give her the bandages.

"Honestly, you don't have to do that, Lys...I'll be fine." I said trying to act brave in front of her. I couldn't quite meet her eyes as I told her that.

"I know I don't have to, I want to, that cut looks really painful and you'd never be able to bandage it properly by yourself. So stop being so bloody stubborn and give me those bandages!" She said asserting more authority than I had ever heard her give. I was slightly taken aback and slightly turned on. Sheepishly I handed her the bandages. "Thank you!" She said shaking her head slightly smirking.

"You are welcome. Going into a career with healing?" I asked conversationally, as she pulled out her wand. She cleaned out the wound, advanced magic by far. She then took the healing ointment I was about to put on it, and put some onto the gash. She shook her head slightly.

"No, not really...well maybe, I hadn't thought about that. It's just with two elder brothers you learn how to fix wounds, and to be more assertive when boys think they are too tough to be helped out by girls." She said raising an eyebrow slightly. She picked up my arm and blew on the gash slightly, trying to help the ointment sink in, as well as trying to make me go crazy. It worked in both manners. I cleared my throat slightly.

"I don't think I'm too tough to be helped out by girls...I just didn't want you to have to clean my slightly disgusting arm. I wanted you to be able to enjoy breakfast today." I said rather smoothly. James and Sirius had been rubbing off on me, I must admit.

"I've seen worse and I have a very strong stomach, so don't worry about it." Lys said with a grin that told me she was enjoying this as much as I was. She put the bandages on with a gentle hand and looked up at me. "Was that so horrible?" She asked teasingly.

"Extremely," I teased right back. "Thank you very much; I couldn't have done it that well." I said honestly.

"Well obviously, it's much easier when you have two hands to work with instead of one." She said with a smile. She sat back on the couch, as she regrettably let go of my arm. We were still very close though, and if I were bolder I probably would have taken her hand in mine. I wasn't that bold however.

"I guess that will do it." I said with a sigh as I sat back on the couch as well. I looked over at her and noticed just how close we really were. "So, how are you?" I asked for some reason my voice becoming soft.

Lys smiled one of her easy smiles. "I'm doing pretty good right about now. How are you?" She asked softly, keeping eye contact with me.

"I too am doing pretty well." I said honestly. Knowing that my answer would have been completely different had she not come down here. "You're up rather early today." I said keeping the flow of conversation going.

"I couldn't really sleep that well. I was hoping to get to breakfast early, and then go for a walk outside to try and clear my head a little bit, but the current state of the weather is not permitting that." She said honestly motioning towards the window. The rain was coming down harder than before as the fiery fall colors seemed to drown on the trees.

"I'm sorry that your day has been ruined already." I said honestly. I watched her for a moment, I noticed how in the fire light her eyes seemed to sparkle even more, and that the illumination lit up her features just right.

"It's not completely ruined..." She said softly, smiling at me. It was then that I knew she returned my feelings. Maybe not as deeply as me but, all in all, she had feelings for me. "Would you like to go down to breakfast with me? Maybe go the library after that?" She asked softly. Who was I to refuse some breakfast and a nice trip to the library after the night I had had?

"I'd like that." I said with a smile looking over at her. I was glad to see her smile after I said that.

That was a really good day for me, all things considered. Lys and I went to breakfast together, and fell into an easy conversation that lasted until we were in the library. We spent most of the day together, talking, laughing, and randomly doing things. It was definitely nice to just be with Lys and getting to know her better.

One thing that really struck me was that she didn't ask how I got the gash on my arm. She didn't need to know the details as to how I could have hurt myself in such a manner. The only thing Lys was concerned about was the fact that I was hurt and needed help. I don't know what I would have told her had she asked, and I'm sure it would have been pathetic. The one thing I do know is that the entire time I was with Lys, I felt no pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I appreciate it!! Keep them coming, I love hearing feedback!!**

**Again, I own nothing but Lys and Sam. Woot for JKRowling.  
Enjoy&Review!**

After that one day in fourth year, things had seemingly gone back to the pathetic excuse for normal life had turned into. Fifth and sixth year went by rather fast if you ask me. There were many fiascos that happened during these two years that made life hectic – for lack of a better term. I could literally write a book about all the things the marauders did within those years – a large book. Fast forward straight into our seventh and final year in Hogwarts and you'll find nothing really had changed for the most part where Lys and I were concerned. I still had a crush on Lys and every now and then we would have those conversations that made me smile.

What I have forgotten to mention was that over the years Lys would have a boyfriend every now and again. Nothing serious but still it caused for me to be concerned since most times they were a year or two older, and most times, rather good looking. I would become especially bothered when I would see her holding hands with said boy in the corridors, or sneaking kissing in the common room, it made me feel like my chance had come and was gone. But the boyfriends never interfered with me being drawn to her. There was just something about her, the way she would always smile at me when she would catch me staring at her in class, or the way she would always say hello to me in the corridors no matter how many friends she was with. Had I been more like James and Sirius I would have asked her to be mine after our first week at Hogwarts, but the thing holding me back - as always - was my tendency to be shy.

This seemed to be nothing major at my time in school but I had begun to notice that during our last three years at Hogwarts Lys had seemed less herself, especially around the holidays. I didn't know why and was not forward enough to ask her. I figured it was just that our time at Hogwarts was coming to an end and she was sad to see it go. It wasn't that she was suddenly unbearably mean or that she would throw a tantrum in the middle of class but something was not right. I don't know if anyone else had noticed it, I'm sure Sam and Lily had, but I never brought it up with anyone, it wasn't any of my business, really.

Lys was a private person to begin with, yes she was known throughout the school for being the nice girl that was kind to everyone. But being nice, kind, and known throughout the school does not mean that one is going to spill their life story to every person they met. She could often be found reading in the common room or studying in the library, keeping to herself. Most days I would just want to talk to her. Just a word would make me happy, just a syllable if I really wanted to get down to it. I would find myself walking a long way to the common room if I knew she was in the library in the off chance she would be walking out as I was walking by. I could count on my hand the times that actually happened.

Sometimes things hit you like lightning and then other times you don't know how you got to a certain state in life. The way I felt about Lys was the latter. I did not know why I felt so compelled towards this girl with the ice blue eyes and I didn't know if anything would ever happen between us. Sure we talked, and considered each other good friends but nothing more. I was getting worried that graduation would come and go and nothing would ever change between the two of us. We would go our separate ways in life and meet up someday in Diagon Alley after the relentless years would have changed us. But of course meeting up someday would only be if we were lucky.

Nevertheless fate has a funny way of working itself out, you imagine that there is nothing left and that the situation is out of your hands but then you realize just before you throw in the towel that maybe the situation was never in your control at all. Maybe time just needed to sort itself out. It seems to me, looking back, that that is exactly what it had done.

It was a crisp autumn day and the castle was enjoying the euphoria of knowing that a Hogsmeade weekend had just been scheduled. This was the day that changed everything. Sirius and I were in the common room as Sam and Lys had come in and sat down next to us. Sirius had always liked Sam and he was pretty sure the Sam liked him, a love hate relationship that had been since day one. Soon they began to talk about something or another, or argue more like it. Lys and I just sat there; both of us were smirking to ourselves since we knew this was bound to happen between them. All of a sudden she looked over at me smiling.

"How'd you do with that test in charms today?" She asked looking genuinely interested. When she talked to you she always had a way of making you feel like you were the only thing that mattered to her right now. It was nice.

"Well I think I did alright, it wasn't too hard." I said honestly, looking over at her smiling. "How about you?" Lys was a natural in charms, as well as potions, and transfiguration. She was remarkably bright and there was no doubt that she could probably go into almost any career field she wanted. I envied that. She could become whatever she wanted whereas I would have to scrounge for a job because people don't just hand out jobs to werewolves.

"Oh, I thought it was easy, I mean Professor Flitwick's class is always an easy one. Don't get me wrong he's a great professor but I just think he tends to be easier on us." Lys said with a shrug.

"I feel the exact same way, especially now that we are seventh years." I said smiling. Lys smiled over at me with a nod of her head. "And I don't think Professor Binns is that bad. I mean yes he gets a little tedious but it is interesting." I said not being able to keep my mouth closed now that a conversation had developed.

"The class is an interesting one, no doubt about that." Lys said moving a bit closer to me and away from Sam and Sirius. I was in an armchair and she was on the couch but still it had its effect on me. It pretty much was making me feel on top of the world. There was a pause where we just smiled at each other. I cleared my throat.

"So…" I said trying to think of something that we could talk about because I did not want a conversation to be that short.

"So?" She reiterated. "We haven't really talked in awhile, how are you?" She said tilting her head to the side. It was true; we hadn't talked in quite a long time. She had just broken up with a recent boyfriend over the summer and I was trying not to worry about classes. There hadn't been much time to just talk to one another.

"I'm doing well, you?" I could not seem to wipe the smile off my face. For some reason I felt different today. More optimistic than I would normally be, more bold than I would normally be.

"I'm alright; did you see that they posted the first Hogsmeade weekend on the board?" She asked nodding over to the Gryffindor notice board. It was slightly hard to miss since everyone was so excited about it. The third years were swooning over what they would do first and the first and second years were grumbling because they were too young.

"Yes, actually I just noticed it. I don't know if I plan on going though." I said honestly. I didn't see a need to go, I had been to Hogsmeade before and it just didn't seem like a thing I felt obligated to go to. I would rather spend the time studying or reading. I saw Lys' spirits drop a little.

"You should go, it'll be fun." She said smiling even though her eyes showed she was upset. I didn't like that.

"I don't know…" I trailed still not really wanting to go. I saw Sirius behind Lys looking at me like I was insane 'GO FOR IT' I saw him mouth at me before returning his attention to Sam.

"C'mon, Remus! We'll hang out there together." She looked over at me. I had been waiting for a reason to spend time with Lys from day one. I thought of no better way then at Hogsmeade. I must have taken too long to reply since I was stunned she offered. "Unless you don't want to in which case…" I cut her off.

"No, no I want to; I think that would be a great time." I said rather fast since I was so excited that we would actually be spending more time together. "Umm, Lys, would you like to go to the library with me?" I asked knowing I had to go there and knowing I wanted her with me. This is where the boldness came into play; the boldness I had never had before.

"Of course, I needed to return a book tonight anyway." She said smiling as I stood and then extended my hand to help her up. Lys smiled and took it, getting up, she held onto it for a moment longer then I expected which made me feel good. She let go and looked up at me. "I'll be right back I have to go get the book."

"Alright, I'll be right here waiting." I said confidently. I watched her go up to the girls' dormitory. Mentally I did a little happy dance. She came back down a few moments later, book in hand. "Ready?" I asked as she came walking back up to me.

"Yes I am" She said looking as happy on the outside as I felt on the inside. We walked to the library enjoying each others company.

"What were you reading?" I asked interestedly. I was not one to turn down a good book, nor was I the person to ignore one. I had always been an avid reader, and that was something that James and Sirius felt the need to tease me about, always.

"Oh, a muggle book, _A Tale of Two Cities, _have you heard of it?" She asked looking over at me seriously. That was something I had found out about later; Lys' love for classical muggle literature.

"It was the best of times, it was the worst of times." I quoted watching her smile towards me. I had always been interested in muggle literature. Shakespeare, Dickens, Austen, Melville, they all were wonderful; they all had those things that made them unforgettable. I suppose that would be why they are considered the "classics".

"So it was...Do you like muggle books?" She asked her smile still on her face. I felt like we were getting somewhere.

"I do. One of my favorites would have to be _A Tree Grows in Brooklyn_ by..." I had started and then was cut off by Lys.

"Betty Smith...I love that novel. My dad got it for me when he was in America for one of his trips with work and I feel in love with it." She said with sincerity in her eyes. Her father was an Auror, by the way, a very popular one as it were. He was old enough to retire but kept going for some years. He was extremely talented and used that talent to catch dark wizards. A most admirable thing to do.

"It is amazing. Most people find it odd to be reading muggle literature, especially American muggle literature, but I can't get away from it." I admitted honestly, knowing that she wouldn't judge me because of it. She wasn't the type to judge and it just felt right to be talking with her like this.

"I know what you mean. Not a lot of people understand how reading things by muggles can be rewarding, but they are. All of these authors, create their own kind of magic...they make these worlds that you just dive into...I love it." She said seriously.

I felt like I was on cloud nine and all I could do was go up. We kept up our discussion about books all the way to the library. I felt like she understood a part of me no one else did. It was nice to be able to talk to her like this. Lys and I spent the better part of the afternoon in the library, completely skipping dinner. Every now and then we would talk about something or another, and then we would go back to our reading selection. It was comfortable silence, words weren't really required. It was lovely.

We took the long way back to the common room that night, not wanting our time together to end. This was the last Friday in September and Hogsmeade would not be until the second Saturday in October, we knew that we couldn't wait that long to spend time with each other again. It was endearing to know that due to one day together in the library we were starting to actually come together. I was trying to work up the nerve to take her hand in mine, but it didn't get that far that day.

We planned that we would study together the next Saturday morning out by the old oak tree and that we would meet each other in the common room at night where we could talk. It was great that we were starting to become closer. I found myself sitting in class and not being able to wait for the bell to ring because I knew that the sooner that happened, the sooner Lys and I would be seated by the fire, talking. By the time the Hogsmeade weekend rolled around we were officially a couple. It happened on a night that I'll never forget.

I could tell you the exact dialogue of that day like I could tell you what I am currently wearing. It was a Wednesday night and we were walking around the corridors talking as usual. For some reason the common room was slightly cramped that night and we wanted to be alone so we decided to go for a walk. We got to a window that overlooked the lake and grounds. Stopping we stood looking out the window, we were rather close to each other, I remember. It was quiet when Lys looked up into my eyes.

"Remus?" She said quietly. I couldn't really read her tone that well. I was slightly nervous by what would be coming next, but I tried to hide it.

"Yes, Lys?" I said looking down at her. She was slightly shorted than me, the perfect height for her to be able to put her head right under my chin, or so I guessed at this point.

"I really like you," She said looking out the window. "And not in the friendly way either, in the way that I feel I can tell you anything and have full trust in you to keep it between us. In the type of way that I don't want to spend time with anyone but you. I think you are a great person, Remus and I feel like we really have a good time when we are together. If you don't feel the same way, I respect that but I just wanted you to know that I do like you." She paused. "A lot..." She never looked away from the window and I think she was scared of rejection.

I had been waiting to hear something like that come from Lys' mouth since the day I met her seven long years ago. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I didn't know how to really respond to that because I would have totally spilled everything I was feeling about her out; appropriate or not. I did the only thing I could think of doing nonverbally. I slowly wrapped my arms around her, bringing her close to my chest.

That single act started our whole relationship. That single act that I had wanted to do since I had first set eyes on her was the thing that made us a couple. By me wrapping my arms around Lys the way I did that night everything changed for us. I have never felt a stronger attraction to anyone before. Lys later admitted to me that she had liked me from day one too, and that the other boyfriends she had really meant nothing to her, that she only went out with them because she waiting for me to ask her out. You can imagine how much of a prize idiot I felt like after hearing that. From that moment on we were seen holding hands constantly, sneaking kisses between classes, and never really being away from the other.

Now the story could just as well end there. It is the ultimate plot of a love story. Boy meets girl, boy looses girl, and boy gets the girl. But this is not the way our story ends, far from it. There is more to this particular story then meets the eye. Most would think we went off after graduation and got married and lived happily ever after. If that were only so. The day of the Hogsmeade trip literally changed my life. I had planned to take Lys somewhere to talk; I was planning to tell her about my condition.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I'm really not happy with the lack of reviews. I have like none! Please if you read review or I won't keep going! Thankss!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Oh the secrets that are coming out...**

Since the fact that I turn into a werewolf once a month is something that is hard to cover up and the fact that Lys was exceptionally smart I knew it would be easier to just tell her. I wanted to tell her before we got too serious because I knew that if things did get serious and then I decided to tell her it may cause problems. Also I was giving her time to see me for what I was and letting her decide if she could still be with me knowing I was a werewolf.

The morning of the Hogsmeade Trip came and I was anxious, I knew that today was the day that would either make or break the future of our relationship. Lily and James had already left for Hogsmeade, yes together. Sirius and Sam were still down at breakfast, arguing over if they were going into the village together or not. Lys and I headed out after breakfast; back then security wasn't as tight as it has been lately. Being a seventh year they pretty much just let you go without even rummaging through the papers to see if your permission slip was signed. Oh the seniority.

We walked down towards the village hand-in-hand talking about anything and everything. I remember her smiling a lot that chilled autumn morning; I felt better watching her smile like that. She was wearing a simple white jumper with dark denim jeans and she had her Gryffindor scarf on. It was a very simple outfit but I loved it. Her eyes stood out spectacularly, I felt like the luckiest guy in the world with her hand interlaced in mine, knowing that finally after years of waiting she was mine. I couldn't help but smirk to myself every time I saw some younger bloke do a double take as we walked passed.

When we got into the village we headed into Honeyduke's first. I was never one to turn down chocolate and Lys was well aware of that. It was full of Hogwarts students buying truck loads of sweets to take back with them. If only they knew about the passage that led straight to the basement of candy shop. But they didn't, which made it even better in my Marauder way of thinking. Lys and I had been looking around, I had wandered over to the chocolate section which was located near the 'cruel and unusual sweets' section.

"Are you kidding me?" I heard Lys exclaim as she was looking at a package in her hand. "People are so cruel lately, why would you sell a product like this?" She said showing me what she was looking at after I broke away from my dilemma between Swiss dark or milk chocolate. She had found a werewolf repellant lollipop or something of the sorts that had a picture of a werewolf on it; I nodded and put the thing back down. I felt a mixture of emotions, I was happy that Lys had such strong feelings about it, but worried that her views might change after finding out I was one. "Are you alright?" Lys asked noticing the look on my face.

"I'm fine, can we talk somewhere?" I asked leading Lys out of the shop. Needless to say I gave up my conquests about which chocolate I felt like buying. I figured if I really need some later I'd just take a quick trip down the passage, I was sure Sirius would be up to it.

"Sure, Remus, where should we go?" Lys asked looking up at me, sounding concerned. I felt bad as I watched the look on her face change from disgust of the lollies to concern for me. I took her hand back in mine trying to reassure myself everything would work out.

"I know a place." I said with a reassuring squeeze of her hand. I took her to a grassy spot under a willow tree that was hidden from most of the public. Most people would wonder why I didn't take her to the shrieking shack, since that was where I went to transform, but quite honestly, being there once a month was very much enough for me. I sat down at the base of the tree, having her sit between my legs leaning up against me. She leaned her head back so it was resting on my shoulder as she looked out over the view that was before us. You could see the rolling hills that had turned from their summer greens to their autumn oranges and reds. "Lys?" I asked after a while.

"Mmhmm?" She said quietly, obviously enjoying the view, and I'd like to think the company as well.

"I love you." I said quietly, looking over and kissing her temple softly. For as slow as the past seven years had gone the past month was just flying by. We had only been together for a few weeks but already I felt confident enough to tell her those three special words. After a moment I watched a smile come to her lips.

"I love you too, Remus." She said softly and I heard the sincerity in her words. I was tempted to climb the tree, jump off, just to see if I could fly, because I was sure I could.

"Lys...I have to tell you something...just promise me that after I tell you, you won't just completely ignore me or anything?" I said trying to prolong the process of actually telling her.

"Remus, you're starting to worry me. I couldn't ignore you if I tried now what is wrong?" She asked seriously, looking up towards me. I could see the worry in her eyes and I felt bad since I was the one who put it there.

"Lys, I'm a werewolf." I said quietly, not looking down at her. There was a pause, since I wasn't looking at her I couldn't read her emotions. After what felt like an eternity she put a hand under my chin, making me look her way.

"Remus, you thought I would run off and ignore you because you told me you were a werewolf? How shallow do you think I am? I would never do that." She said in a way that made me feel bad for ever doubting her. "I mean you're a werewolf...alright, I didn't see that coming and I wish you weren't but I'm not going to stop loving you because of that. I love you for you, the person I see when I look at you not the thing you become once a month. I think I'm more upset that you thought I would not accept that." She said honestly.

"It's just I haven't told many people that throughout my school career and I know that it usually is something that is frowned upon by most." I said truthfully as I looked her in the eyes.

"I'm not most, Remus." Lys said honestly. "I'm not going to judge you because of it. Did you honestly think I would? Come on Remus, it's me."

"I know you're not like most people Lys. I feel bad now since I doubted you, I shouldn't have. I was just worried how you were going to take the news." I said quietly

"Don't feel bad. I love you for who you are werewolf or not." She said taking my hand in hers, that's when I noticed it. There was a pretty large black and blue mark on Lys' hand. I didn't know how she got it but was going to find out.

"Lys, what's that from?" I asked putting a gentle finger on her black and blue mark. Lys pulled her hand away, pulling the sleeve of her jumper over her bruise.

"I bumped it a couple weeks ago; when I bruise it tends to stay like that for a while it's because of the..." She paused.

"...Because of the what, Lys?" I asked scared of the answer really. It was my turn to show the concern in my eyes.

"Well, now that you told me that you were a werewolf, I have something to tell you." She said quietly.

"Yes?" I asked softly trying to figure out what was coming next.

Nothing, I repeat, nothing could have prepared me for what had come next, nor do I particularly like to think back on this day. It was one of the hardest days in my life. Everything changed that day, it was the first time in my life when I had to face reality like an adult and realize everything is not always what it seems. I was not ready for what I heard come from Lys' mouth that day. Disbelief flooded my entire body like a tidal wave as I soon went numb after she told me.

"I'm sick, Remus...very sick. I have leukemia, it's usually a muggle disease, I found out right before we came back fifth year." She said quietly. I stayed silent not knowing how to respond to that. "I have to get treatments over summer and Christmas holiday. I take medicine for it during the school year...I'm sorry I should have told you before, but I couldn't." She continued talking just to make up for my lack of it. She soon looked up at me. "Please, Remus, say something." She pleaded.

"I-It's just, you can't be sick, you are perfectly healthy and strong and beautiful…No, just no." I said not believing her. She smiled up at me, a smile that said 'I've done this before.'

"I am sick, Remus, I am very sick." She said quietly. "I've gone into remission once, but it came back...I have treatments again over Christmas but my healers aren't so sure they'll work anymore. They say it's spreading..."She turned around to look me in the eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked selflessly.

"I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it, I won't believe it. You're perfect, you're smart and beautiful and you just can't be sick." I said still in disbelief.

"No. Remus, it's not that simple, you can't just verbally remove the disease from my body. I wish you could, it'd be gone already, but you can't. I have leukemia." She said being patient with me. If I were in her position I honestly don't know how I would have put up with myself. "Remus, listen to me, I do not have any problem with what's happening to me, I have no regrets and this doesn't change who I am." She said putting a hand on my shoulder gently.

"Why don't they think it'll work?" I asked quietly looking towards the ground. Part of me didn't want to hear this. She was my love, who would want to hear that in my position?

"There isn't a high survival rate, and the treatment is new and it's a lot of muggle procedures. It's not just a disease that a potion will take away. Also, it's spreading...they said they'd keep fighting as long as I do, but I know what they were thinking." She said honestly. I looked at her, knowing she was a lot stronger than I would ever be. I was worried over being a werewolf and Lys was worried about the very real possibility of death.

"Do you plan to fight or just give up because they don't think it'll work?" I asked sounding harsher then I meant it.

"I'm still going to treatments aren't I? It's not like I'm not stopping them..." She said sounding hurt. "I have something I didn't before to keep me going..." She said quietly.

"What's that?" I asked my voice more gentle now since I felt bad about the unnecessary harshness it had exuded before.

"You, Remus." She said softly. I gazed into her eyes and felt my voice catch in my throat. I didn't want this to be happening; I wanted it to be all a bad dream, I wanted to wake up. But, it was reality. And reality, for those of you reading who didn't know, sucks.

"I want to go with you." I said softly, once my voice had come back without the threat of any tears. Lys just looked at me.

"Go with me where? Because Remus if worst comes to worst, there are some places you can't follow me to..." She said teasingly. Her unyielding sense of humor just made me shake my head. I didn't know how she was so alright with this.

"To your treatments in December, I'd like to go with you." I said confidently. Lys just looked at me for a moment, she looked unsure, I didn't like that look.

"It's not the prettiest thing in the world, it has nasty side effects, and it'd be a whole day out of your Christmas Holiday. You really don't have to if you would rather not. I know I wouldn't want to if I had the choice so I'll totally understand if you don't want to." Lys said shrugging.

"I want to." I said honestly. "And as long as I'm with you over the holidays I don't mind sitting in a hospital room. If it means being with you while you're getting better than I'd sacrifice my entire holiday, hell, I'd sacrifice everything Lys." I said knowing that was the first time I had ever been that serious about anything.

"Alright then, you can come with me if you really want to." Lys said flashing me a slight smile. "This doesn't change anything Remus, I don't want you to go around treating me differently and I don't want you to act like I'm broken." She said making herself quite clear. She was a strong person, and I expected nothing less from her.

"It won't change anything." I said looking into her eyes. "I promise, I won't treat you like you're broken."

"Good because I'm not. So, can I call you my little wolf boy?" She asked flashing me a grin revealing her pearly white teeth. I just shook my head laughing slightly.

I couldn't believe what had happened. Thinking back on it, I'm still amazed at how that day turned out. I woke up that morning worried Lys was going to leave me because she would find out the truth, when I went to bed that night I was worried she was going to leave me in a worse way. I couldn't sleep that entire night.

When I said that knowing Lys was sick wouldn't change anything I thought it to be true but in time I realized it had changed a lot of things. Some more apparent now then ever before, there is a difference between knowing someone who is perfectly healthy and knowing someone who has a sickness. Lys acted like she belonged in the first category but really was in the latter. You can't help but think about the future and what is going to happen. You learn to be more perceptive, at least I did. You take life day by day and learn to appreciate the little things more often.

I listen to a lot of muggle music; I believe that they have some of the better quotes I tend to live by. Not that I don't enjoy wizarding music which talks about Hippogriffs and Gnomes and what not. I believe that John Lennon said it best when he sang "Life is what happens to you when you're busy making other plans." After hearing the song I knew that those words were meant in a totally different scenario, but it had fit mine greatly. Hearing about Lys' sickness slapped my right across the face. From that moment on I knew nothing would be the same, it was a feeling I wasn't fond of.


	5. Chapter 5

**I really don't know about keeping this going...I have more chapters typed up but the lack of response bothers me.  
So I'm just gonna take it one day at a time for now. **

**Enjoy&Review!**

So the school year went on as before, classes were the same as before but something was different. I began to notice little things about Lys, the way she would have bags under her eyes some days, the way she would purposefully wear long sleeves to cover a bruise, and things like that. I realized that despite my promise to her I was more concerned than before, but we were also getting closer so I knew that no matter what I didn't want to lose her, ever.

Before anybody had known what had happened it was closing in on Christmas Holiday, for most people a quite joyful time of year. Lys and I were sitting in the common room one night as it began to clear out and she had looked like she was in deep thought. I looked over at her; I moved a stray piece of hair from her face to behind her ear.

"What's on your mind?" I asked quietly. I didn't want to remove her from her thoughts but I wanted to make sure she was alright. I noticed how the fire illuminated her features making her look extraordinarily stunning even though it was the end of the day and she would have never accepted looking anything above tired.

"Hmm…" She said being removed from her thoughts; she looked over at me and smiled softly, placing a gentle kiss on my cheek. "…Oh, nothing, just thinking about things." She said quietly.

"Like…" I asked curiously even though she wouldn't have to tell me for me to know what it was about. I kept my arms around her protectively as we talked, gazing at the fireplace.

"I'm worried about my treatments over this holiday." She admitted. "I mean I don't know why, I've done it before, but I always get worried around the holidays." She finished, but even as she said this I knew that that was not the only thing she was worried about, though she wouldn't tell me yet.

"Lys, everything is going to be fine." I said reassuringly. Even though I had no idea what it was going to be like I still wanted her to feel better. I always wanted Lys to feel better because if she was feeling better than I would be feeling better.

"I appreciate that Remus, I really do." She said softly but not quite convincingly.

"But…" I finished off her thought for her, hoping I wasn't over stepping my boundaries.

"But…you don't know the side effects or anything like that and I am worried that it's going to bother you. You have been so good to me these past few months and I'm worried that this may be your breaking point. I'm just worried about that." She said quietly.

"Lys, it's not going to bother me in the least. Yes seeing you in any type of pain will not be easy for me but if this is what it takes for you to be better then I am going to be right next to your side the whole time. This won't tear us apart, love, it will only bring us together." I said truthfully.

"You are too good to me." She said softly. I could feel her lean into me slightly, something, I learned, she did when she was starting to relax, her nonchalant sign to me that she was feeling better, feeling protected.

"You make it easy for me." I said into her ear. I remember staying there for a moment, inhaling the scent of her hair and just enjoying the moment. My arms around her, the firelight, nothing could have changed the way I felt that night. She turned her head towards me and we kissed long and passionately.

It was hard concentrating on anything else the week leading up to the Christmas Holiday. I knew that Lys was also thinking about nothing else though I was still concerned that she was only worrying about me and how I would hand it. We had it all planned out that I would stay at her house for the holiday. I didn't want to be away from her for a day, especially with her treatments and everything. My parents had long been deceased so it was not a problem; I usually spent holidays at the school. Everything had seemed to work its self out and before I knew it we were on the train heading back towards London.

Once we were on the train, Lys and I had gotten a compartment to our selves, not only was it not quite as full as the train was in September we were seventh years and no matter what you may hear, seniority always rules. I had been sitting next to the window and Lys was next to me, her legs curled up at her side and her head on my shoulder. My arm was protectively around her, staying silent for awhile just treasuring each other's company. She looked up at me after awhile.

"Are you alright?" She asked quietly. I knew that she was worried about how I would handle her state during her treatments, I'm not sure if she was worried that I would be as bad as to actually break up with her, but I knew that would never be the case. I nodded my head.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked looking down at her, trying to play off her nerves so she wasn't so bad.

"I dunno, I just thought I would ask to make sure." She said looking out the window as the scenery went zipping by, blanketed in white and ice. I kissed the top of her head softly.

"Everything is going to be fine, love." I said soothingly. Lys nodded still looking out the window. I didn't pursue the topic any more then that. I just held her close.

There was little conversation on the train ride. Before long I felt it start to slow down I was a little nervous but didn't show that emotion to Lys. I had realized that despite her not wanting me to have to put a brave face for her I still did. It was not something I prided myself on doing but I could not help it. I never wanted to hurt her; I wanted to be strong for her. I looked down at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Ready?" I asked her quietly. She nodded and leaned up, kissing me softly for a few moments. Naturally I did not pull away from this welcome embrace.

"Thank you for being so understanding." She said to me as she pulled away. I shook my head slightly.

"No problem, Lys, you know I would do anything for you." I said honestly looking into her ice blue eyes softly.

Once we exited the train we found her parents waiting on the platform. They looked like nice people and once I met them there was no doubt about it that they were. I watched as Elizabeth, Lys' mother, embrace her daughter tightly. Travis, Lys' father, also hugged his daughter, slightly lifting her off the ground. I waited, not wanting to interrupt their time together. Lys pulled away from her father and looked from him to me, smiling.

"Mum, Dad, this is Remus, Remus this is my mum, Elizabeth and my dad, Travis." She said politely. Travis extended his hand and I took it, shaking it with confidence I didn't know I had.

"Nice to meet you sir," I said with a nod of my head. Before I knew what hit me, Elizabeth had her arms around me and was hugging me.

"Mum!" I heard Lys say sounding embarrassed. Elizabeth pulled away but still was gripping my shoulders.

"Well, Lys he is very handsome and polite…" I felt my face start to burn up; thankfully Lys was there to save me.

"Honestly mum we weren't even off the train two seconds and you're already embarrassing him! You have the entire week to do that to both of us!" She just shook her head smirking slightly.

"I'm just happy that you're happy dear." Her mum said smiling. "Your father and I have to go do some shopping in Diagon Alley for a little, you two are more than welcome to go back to the house." She said honestly

"Alright that sounds good, Remus and I are going to the house we'll meet you there later, after you have found head and successfully put it back on straight." She said teasingly. She smiled back at her father. "Bye dad, you know what my trunk looks like and Remus' should be right next to mine, could you just send it off to the house?"

"I can do that. Bye, sweetie, bye Remus." Travis said with a nod and a smile.

"Bye mum, I'll see you later." Lys said grinning.

"Bye Lys, Remus, it was nice meeting you. See you back at the house later." Elizabeth said smiling, seemingly not fazed by what Lys had said before, and then I realized she must be use to her joking nature. I smiled and soon realized Lys and I were apperating back to her house; where we would be alone for a while.


End file.
